A Change in Personality
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Due to recent events occurring in her life, Yaya decides that it is foolish to act like a baby, and decides to act mature and tough. How will Yaya's friends react to her sudden change in personality? And what occurred in Yaya's life to make her act this way? One-shot!


**So, tomorrow, I am going away for a little over a week, thus meaning I can't update any of my stories. I have a few followers that read my stories (I love you all so much) that might miss my constant updates, so I decided to post a little one-shot. Think of it as a little good-bye present. Don't worry; I won't be gone for long! I own nothing, and I hope all readers of this story! **

"Yaya-Tan! Wake up! You'll miss the bus!" Yaya Yuiki's eyes drifted opened, as her eyes widened in realization. It was a school day! Yaya put a pillow over her head, moaning. She didn't want to wake up, just to go to something she hated; school.

"Yaya hates school!" Yaya screamed. Since Yaya enjoyed acting like a baby, she always tended to be upset and grumpy after waking up.

"But you'll miss the guardians!" Her chara, Pepe pointed out.

"They don't need Yaya anyway!" Yaya whined. "Yaya is going to stay in bed all day, and that's THAT."

"Yaya, dear, you need to go to school." Yaya pulled the pillow off of her head, surprised to see her mother.

"YAYA HATES SCHOOL!" Yaya shrieked, throwing a pillow.

"Yaya… You really need to mature. You always act too young for your age. Don't kids…mock you?" Yaya looked at her mother, flabbergasted.

"M-Mama?!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya, you can't just act like a baby." Yaya stared at her mother.

"But that's Yaya's personality!" Yaya whined. "That's who Yaya is!"

"Stop calling yourself Yaya! Talk like a normal person, and use 'I' and 'me." Her mother demanded. Yaya looked at the ground, upset that her mother was acting mean. Usually, her mother was pretty calm about babyish personality.

"Yes, mama." Yaya muttered, getting up reluctantly, and brushing her teeth. Yaya looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She thought about the events that had happened the previous day. Being a baby in that situation had screwed up everything as well. Why did she always act like a baby? What did it accomplish?

"Are you okay Yaya-Tan?" Pepe asked.

"Why did I ever want to act like a baby? Maybe it's stupid… I should just act like a normal girl." Yaya pulled down her pigtails, revealing her shoulder-length blond-red hair. Yaya was extremely stubborn when it came to her hair. Her parents always tried to force Yaya to wear her hair down, but Yaya never obeyed, and usually ended up crying like a baby. Pepe's eyes widened.

"B-But Yaya! Your mama was wrong! You…You're so much fun! I love who you are!" Pepe said.

"My mother was correct. Yesterday proved that. It's just…stupid." Yaya looked at the ground. She combed her hair back, and changed into her school uniform. Yaya walked downstairs, seeing her mother, father, and Tsubasa. Her parents were fussing over Tsubasa, as always. Yaya narrowed her eyes, jealousy sinking in to the attention Tsubasa received. Why could Tsubasa act like a baby without being screamed like, unlike Yaya?

"What do you want for breakfast, Yaya?" Her father asked sweetly.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry." Yaya muttered. Both parents exchanged glances. Normally, Yaya always begged for Fruit Loops, and only ate the marshmallows.

"I didn't mean what I said, darling. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Yaya's mother whispered. Yaya ignored her mother, and picked up her backpack.

"I'm heading out." Yaya muttered, opening the door, and slamming it behind her. She wondered what her friends would think when they saw her. This was not the Yaya they were used to at all. Yaya walked to school in silence, Pepe unsure of what to say. When Yaya got onto school grounds, she saw a bunch of girls staring at her. Yaya rolled her eyes, and walked the other direction.

"What's up with your hair?" Without hesitating, Yaya faced the petite blonde she normally calls her best friend.

"Why do you care? I have the right to wear my hair down, thank you very much." Yaya snapped angrily, walking past her.

"…What?!" Rima Mashiro wondered, completely perplexed and shocked. Yaya walked inside the Royal Garden, closing the door behind her, right in front of Rima.

"Hello Yuiki-San." Tadase greeted. "How are you?" Yaya shot him a glare.

"Yaya-Chan, are you alright?" Nagihiko asked.

"I am fine, thank you very much." Yaya snapped. Nagihiko's eyes widened.

"Y-Yuiki-San?! You spoke in the first person?! Hey, if something is bothering you, you can tell us…"

"Shut up, you idiot who thinks he can be 'king of the world,' but doesn't realize how irrational that goal is!" Tadase's eyes flashed, character changing.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT COMMONER!" Tadase screamed. Rima and Amu both walked into the Royal Garden, silent. They both looked at Nagihiko, who motioned towards Yaya. He looked dumbfounded.

"Hey Yaya… Let's get candy!" Rima suggested.

"Why would I give a crap about candy?" Rima stared at Yaya.

"…Because you are obsessed with it…? Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? Yaya, you aren't yourself."

"How do you know who I am? It's not like any of you act like yourself ever. All you are, Mashiro, is some wannabe clown, but your dreams will never happen, so just give it up." Rima glared at Yaya.

"Yaya-Chan, why are you insulting everyone?" Nagihiko wondered. "Are you…insecure about your desire to act babyish?" Yaya simply glared at Nagihiko.

"Why would I want to be a baby? That's ridiculous! I was stupid. Now, I realized that who gives a fuck?" Suddenly, Tadase's character change ended. No one was able to believe what Yaya said. Not only was she acting, pretty much the opposite of her normal self, but she never cursed!

"Yaya…?" Amu whispered, stunned. She looked at Tadase, who nervously glanced back. They held hands. Yaya glared at them.

"You guys are annoying. I am going to class." Yaya stormed out of the Royal Garden.

* * *

"What just happened?!" Rima wondered, right after Yaya left. "That's not Yaya. It can't be. Easter must have done something weird. Yaya would never act like that!"

"Fujisaki-Kun and I have known Yuiki-San for years now, and I've never seen her act like this." Tadase whispered. "Maybe Souma-Kun knows what's wrong? He's known Yaya since she was born." Nagihiko had told Amu and Yaya about Nadeshiko.

"I hope she's okay…" Amu whispered.

* * *

"I hate them all. I hate them all. I hate them all. I hate them all. ARGH!" Yaya screamed in frustration. Pepe looked at Yaya sadly, unsure what to say to comfort her. "I wish they would all die. I HATE THEM."

"Yaya, the guardians didn't do anything… You're only mad at…"

"Don't bring him up…" Yaya whined, tears falling down her face. "I hate him. Why would he do that to me?" She thought about the events that had occurred the previous day, curling up into a ball in a Rima-like fashion.

One day ago

Giggling, Yaya decided to go on a walk. She knew there was a new candy shop opening, and she wanted to go so badly. Her mother had told her she could go if she brought a friend. Yaya initially thought to ask Rima, but Rima told Yaya she was going on a date with Nagihiko. Yaya then went to Amu, who was going out with Tadase. Kukai had been busy practicing with his soccer team, so Yaya only thought of one more person, someone who Yaya recently confessed to, and he reciprocated the feelings. She skipped to the candy shop, and walked inside, excited.

"Hello?~" Yaya called, surprised to see the shop empty.

"Yuiki-San, there's nothing to see here." Yaya swiftly turned, facing the boy she was meeting there.

"Kairi-Kun! Why isn't there anything to see here? There's obviously candy! DUH!" Yaya pointed out. Kairi looked at the ground.

"Yaya-Chan, please…" Yaya looked at him, surprised. He never called her Yaya. He always was polite around her.

"Kairi-Koi!" A girl smiled, wrapping her arms around Kairi. Yaya looked at the girl, surprised. Kairi-_Koi_?

"Natasha-San, not now…" Kairi hissed.

"But we're a _couple_!" Natasha pointed out.

"A couple?! Who is that, Kairi-Kun?" Yaya asked. Kairi looked at the ground.

"Yuiki-San, I…"

"Are you Yuiki Yaya?" Natasha grinned. "My name is Natasha Levee, and I am Kairi's girlfriend."

"What?! B-But Kairi-Kun! Y-You said…"

"He said he loved you. Ha! It was simply a joke. He has absolutely no feelings for you. He told me he thinks you are too childish and act too much like a baby." Yaya turned to Kairi, astonished.

"Please say you're lying. C'mon Kairi-Kun. You do love Yaya…right? Right?" Yaya looked at Kairi, with watery eyes. Kairi couldn't look at Yaya, and didn't say anything.

"Touch luck." Natasha shrugged, as she kissed Kairi's cheek. Tears poured down Yaya's cheeks, as she dashed out of the candy shop.

* * *

"Yaya, school's going to start!" Pepe reminded her. Yaya looked up, and hurried into her classroom. Yaya felt eyes on her. She turned, but didn't see anyone. She continued to her classroom. The students in Yaya's class stared at her, as she entered the room. Each time she walked to class, she usually waved at everyone, and always had a smile. However, that was too childish, the reason Kairi lied.

"Yuiki-San, your hair looks gorgeous." Yaya's sensei exclaimed. Yaya ignored her, and crossed her arms. As class started, Yaya stayed silent, not saying a word. She acted that way for the rest of class.

"Alright, class dismissed! Yuiki-San, may I talk to you for a minute?" Yaya slowly nodded, making her way to the teacher's desk. "Are you alright? You always have an upbeat attitude, and today you just seemed…out of it."

"I'm fine." Yaya lied. "Are you done, Dana-Sensei?"

"I…suppose so. Yuiki-San, if something did happen; whether it's to me or not, you should just open up to someone. It hurts to see such a happy girl seem upset." Yaya simply nodded, and left the classroom, without saying good-bye. Normally, after class, she always met Nagihiko before they met the others at the Royal Garden. Even seeing Nagihiko waiting for her, Yaya deliberately walked past him.

"Yaya-Chan!" Nagihiko called, catching up to her. "How was class?"

"It's none of your business." Yaya replied, shutting him up.

"Yaya-Chan, seriously, what's wrong? I've known you for a while now, and I have never seen you like this. I know you're hurt. We're all worried about you."

"Again, it's none of your business! Besides, not everyone is worried about me. There is one person that I thought I trusted, but apparently, he couldn't care less about me. I hate him, damn it!"

"Who?" Yaya realized she said too much.

"Stop flirting with me! Mashiro might get jealous."

"Yaya-Chan, I was simply expressing my worry about you, not flirting…" Nagihiko muttered, a little confused to how Yaya viewed that as flirting. "Wait, since when do you call Rima-Chan Mashiro? She's one of your best friends…" Yaya just ignored him, until they got to the Royal Garden. Yaya walked to her chair, and slumped into her seat. Nagihiko looked at the other three guardians, shaking his head sadly.

"So, we're having a dance in a few weeks." Tadase announced.

"I love school dances!" Amu exclaimed. "I used to have one at my old school, but I never danced with anyone." Yaya sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Amu-Chan; I'll guarantee you won't dance alone, because I would love to dance with you."

"T-Tadase-Kun… O-Of course…" Amu blushed. Yaya rolled her eyes.

"I presume you're going to ask me to dance?" Rima muttered, turning to Nagihiko. Nagihiko smiled at his girlfriend.

"Of course I am. So, do you want to dance?"

"I guess I can't say no." Rima smiled back at him, as they held hands. Yaya's anger was rising rapidly. Why were they all happily in relationships, when Yaya wasn't? It only made her think about Kairi more and more.

"SHUT UP!" Yaya screamed. All four of the other guardians turned to her. "Your romances are so annoying! I hate you all!" Yaya began to run out of the Royal Garden, until she ran into someone.

"Hey Yaya! Sorry, my bad!" Kukai grinned, helping Yaya to her feet.

"Go away." Yaya muttered, walking out of the Royal Garden.

"Yaya…?" Kukai followed her.

"I told you to go away!" Yaya snapped. Kukai's eyes widened when she said "I."

"Yaya, what happened?" Kukai wondered, putting his hand on her shoulder. Yaya faced the other direction. "Yaya?"

"Just leave me alone!" Yaya whined. Kukai didn't budge. Tears fell down Yaya's cheeks. Kukai's eyes widened, as he hugged Yaya. Yaya put her head on Kukai's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Yaya…" Kukai whispered comfortingly. "I promise…" Yaya continuously sobbed into Kukai's shoulder. Yaya never realized until that moment how much she loved Kukai. Kukai was the best brother she could ask for.

"I'm sorry…" Yaya whispered, wiping her eyes. "I guess I overreacted…"

"It's all cool." Kukai smiled.

"I really should apologize to the guardians; I was really rude…" Yaya stood up. "Can you come with me Kukai?"

"Of course." Kukai followed Yaya back into the Royal Garden.

"I'm sorry guys. I overreacted…" Yaya whispered.

"You better be sorry! You insulted the future king!" Kiseki yelled.

"Kiseki, shut up." Tadase muttered.

"It's alright Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko said smiling. "I'm sure whatever happened must have been bad."

"I guess I have to tell you guys what happened now, right?" Yaya sighed. Kukai playfully stroked Yaya's hair. Yaya explained everything, from Kairi's initial confession to the candy store and her mother's insults.

"Yaya…" Rima looked at her friend with worry

"I can't believe he would do that…" Amu whispered.

"Yuiki-San, don't listen to others; your personality is to act like a baby. Even though it has only been a few hours, it still hurt all of us to see you acting…different. Don't let others midjudge you." Yaya smiled at Tadase.

"Thanks Tada-Tan…" Yaya whispered.

"Yaya-Chan, you are amazing just who you are. Don't try to act tough; it doesn't suit you." Nagihiko said. Yaya giggled.

"Are you sure you're not flirting with Yaya?" Yaya said smiling.

"Yaya!" Nagihiko whined. "There was absolutely no way that was flirting!" Rima looked shocked. Yaya laughed at Rima's face expression.

"Sorry about that comment before Nagi-Tan. Yaya's mean side was trying to make you shut up." Nagihiko sweat dropped. Everyone sighed a breath of relief, happy to see Yaya back to normal.

"We're just happy to see you happier now. I know everything with Kairi wasn't exactly ideal, to say the least, but at least you're you." Yaya grinned.

"Yaya was acting stupid." Yaya admitted. "Yaya is proud to be a baby!" Everyone sweat dropped. "Anyways, Yaya is going to find Kairi-Kun now!" Everyone stared at Yaya.

"Wait, what?! But Yaya, he just…"

"Yaya knows, but Yaya is curious to why… When Kairi-Kun said he loved Yaya back, he looked flustered. Yaya knows that Kairi-Kun _has_ to love Yaya! See you guys tomorrow!" Yaya giggled, and ran out of the Royal Garden, leaving the others in a daze.

"Yaya!" Pepe exclaimed, smiling. "You're…you again!" Yaya grinned.

"Yaya is Yaya, and ready for anything! Yaya doesn't care if Kairi-Kun doesn't love her; Yaya is strong! Yaya is prepared for anything! YAY!"

"Yay!" Pepe echoed.

"You definitely should not be afraid to be yourself." Yaya rapidly turned, surprised to recognize the voice.

"K-Kairi-Kun?!" Yaya exclaimed, in shock.

"I have observed you for the day." Kairi was leaning against a tree. Yaya couldn't see his facial expressions, hidden by the darkness reflecting off of his glasses.

"Stalker." Yaya muttered, her tongue sticking out. "Oh yeah, Yaya's mad at you…" Pepe and Musashi sweat dropped.

"I know I hurt you, and I sincerely regret it. Natasha-San…initially, it was an arranged marriage my parents set up. However, after seeing your despair, I told Yukari, and together, we convinced my parents that an arranged marriage was a bad idea. I did not know how to tell you yesterday, so I tried to convince you to leave, and I would have explained it later. That night you told me how you felt about me…I did not lie, Yuiki-San. I still do have those feelings for you, and if we were to be together, I swear I would never hurt you the way I did yesterday. I understand if you do not want to be in a relationship, but…"

"Oh Kairi-Kun, you talk too much!" Yaya whined. She ran toward him, and kissed him. After a few seconds, Yaya broke it up, grinning. Kairi pushed up his glasses, blushing insanely.

"I, um, err, I-I will see you soon, Y-Yuiki-San." Kairi faltered, looking frazzled and flustered. Yaya chuckled, as Kairi walked away.

"Good-bye Kairi-Kun! And call Yaya Yaya-Chan!" Yaya grinned, as she began to skip the whole way home.

"What a day!" Pepe exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was an awful day that turned into a magical day!" Yaya giggled. Yaya arrived home, and giddily waved to her parents. Her parents smiled at Yaya, happy to see her bliss. "Hey parents! Yaya has a boyfriend!" Both of their mouths dropped opened.

"W-What?!" They exclaimed. Yaya chuckled loudly, accidentally waking Tsukasa from a nap, causing him to cry. Yaya strolled over to her little brother.

"Don't cry Tsubasa-Tan. You'll have a girlfriend someday, or boyfriend, depending on your sexuality! Either way, it's cool with your big sissy!" Yaya gave her little brother a thumb up, and left to go to her room.

"Wow, you were nice to Tsubasa!" Pepe exclaimed.

"Yeah… Yaya wants to be a great sister to Tsubasa-Tan, the way Kukai-Tan is to Yaya!" Yaya grinned, and collapsed onto her bed, falling to sleep.

**I really don't write a lot of Yairi fics, so I figured I should. I am obsessed with Yaya and Kukai's sibling relationship… Anyway, reviews are appreciated, along with following me and adding me as a favorite author! **


End file.
